


Bluedoll drabbles

by Bluedoll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluedoll/pseuds/Bluedoll
Summary: assorted storys i have started but never finished





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just some things i started but never finished. complete with spelling and grammar errors! if you jave any intrest in any of said storys i might consider figuring them out

Homunculus. Latin for little person. A word which first showed up in the 16th century Alchemy books. It was believed that by combining a male's sperm with a chunk of meat in a glass jar would produce a small life. Like many things from the 16th century alchemy books it proved a futile endeavor. As they lacked the correct understanding of reproduction. So why would such faulty information interest a scientist years in the future?

Dr.Davis was a well read and educated man. He made his living off a nice sized check as a scientist of the royal family. Be that as it may he still had his own interest. Which led him to living in a more modest style than one would suspect from him. However in his frugal ways it allowed him to freely spend his earned money researching what he wished on his off time. And what interested him were the old books. Perhaps they had been onto something even if their effort were off by quite a bit. With what he knew could he make what they could not? Thus he sank his funds into a secret lab. He was careful of his purchases. For if the king where to get wind of his experiments surely he would die for ‘playing god’. 

His first attempts ended in utter failure as he had expected. But his failures did not deter him. Time and time again he continued to test. To try and make life.

His first success did not happen in a way he expected. It was a...honestly pathetic thing that resembled a aquatic creatures feeding pipe with a sort of ‘tongue’ at the top that allowed it to filter substance from the water it had grown in. Yet it was alive. When he removed it from the waters it had grown it however it did not last log. It could not properly thrive and his end analysis was that it had died of dehydration. End age was 2 months.

His second secess years later rendered a small almost sea star like creature with 4 limbs and a moving eye in the middle similar to a sea urchin. This time he chose not to remove it from the water.like the one before it it seemed to filter its food from the water around it. This time threw its skin. As time passed it developed a hard exterior before ultimately perishing. It had lasted 3 months. Further analysis concluded it.had been crushed by its own armor.

And thus it continued. Creation and death. Success and failure. For years he worked on perfecting his creations. Until one day it yielded him something unexpected.

Initially it started off as an odd blob. Nothing particularly interesting but he had come to expect odd changes in his little creatures developments. Over time it grew and developed armor similar to his first experiment. Yet unlike all the others it still did not show signs of being alive. He decided to let it continue but otherwise cast it aside. Weeks later when he went to see what had changed he was intrigued. The odd blob had developed into an,albeit oddly shaped, large egg of sorts. It was quite frankly rather large. About ⅔ larger than an ostrich egg.

Breaking the seal and opening the capsule it was in Dr.Davis curiously poked the egg with a pair of tweezers and was amazed. It was indeed hard shelled. He carefully poured out the fluids and set the odd thing under a lamp. Making sure the temperature was nice and warm. 

Months passed and nothing much on the outside changed for the odd egg. Yet the Doctor could tell it lived. Finally just when he was thinking it would never change states something happened. It moved. It was not by much but it was enough to keep the lights on. 

At the end of 9 months things were really active. The egg made soft scratching noises and shook more than ever. Davis knew the time was coming where it would hatch. What would it be? Could it be dangerous? He placed the egg on the other side of a glass and prepared to take notes as it hatched. 

First the scratching. As whatever it was seemed to fight the shell before a simple crack appeared before being broken down to a hole where the creature inside took its first breath of air from. Whatever it was did not seem to be in as much a rush to get out now that it could breath. But eventually it started up again. More cracks slowly appeared on the egg as it scratched and clawed at its tough shell. Black claws occasionally showing thru the small hole until the whole thing toppled and cracked,giving a large open for its contents. 

The doctor was at a loss for words. Laying as weak and frail as a newborn chick was a humanoid creature. They were currently still half curled up in the lower half of the broken egg and seemed a bit dazed from falling over. But soon wiggled themselves forward and caught their breath. They were small due to the egg they just came from. They could have been mistaken for a small human if it weren't for the small black scales on their arms, back and legs. In addition a tail roughly as long as their upper body with a small white wet tuft at the tip was limply laying on the ground. Their head also possessed to little nubby horns and more wet white tufts of hair was currently stuck to their scalp.

-TBC...?-


	2. Undertale/Inktale Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink finds a creator whos lacking that "spark"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started writing this one when me and one of my friends was feeling uninspired

It was an average day in the Doodle Sphere for Ink. The Creators were watching over their AU’s. New ones were being made. Some were getting revamps. And others were just chugging along like always. He was quite pleased with how things were going. Until he noticed something odd.

Like usual when a Creator came up with a new AU, it showed up in his Doodle Sphere. However a few moments later it would crumble and vanish. That on its own was not unusual. The Creators had a tendency sometimes to make something and later get rid of it. But this one...was odd. Moments after fading it appeared elsewhere in the Doodle Sphere, only to crumble and vanish again. Then reappear once more.Ink watched as the little AU appeared then vanish several times before trying to predict its movements and catch it. A small game of cat and mouse later Ink caught the fading AU and entered it. 

The AU like many young AUs had a sketchy look to it but had a general formed idea making it tangible with bits of color. It was so close to being a complete idea. Ink marveled at how the creator had taken a simple idea and changed it to create something new and give it life. But he also knew he would have to find the creator of this verse fast before they destroyed it again. A quick search later and he found them. The Creator was muttering as they worked on a few character and plot ideas. They didn’t seem to think any of what they were doing was any good because it strayed so far from what was usually done. That or quiet whispers surrounded The Creator telling them that it was pointless and they would never get noticed. Ink could already see the effects it was having on the creator as they started scratching out information and the world started to loose its colors. He had to so something or the AU would once again fade! 

“Hey there. Having some issues huh?” Ink said as he walked over. The Creator’s self representation jumped slightly and looked at Ink. “oh. Hello. Yeah. I don’t know what i'm doing i might just give up. All my ideas are either too close to another idea,over done,to cheche or are so far from cannon. That and i highly doubt anyone would pay attention to anything i do.i’ll never be as popular as the others…” They looked down at their hands and sighs “I don't know why i keep trying. It feels so...pointless” 

Ink shook his head. He had seen this happen to many who had ideas but their fears stopped them in their tracks. Many interesting ideas had fallen to that kind of thinking. “that’s no way to think Creator. So long as you have fun and enjoy what you make why should it matter what others think? Close to another idea? HA! Have you seen the number of SwapFell or Yandere AU’s there are? Honestly even i lose count of them sometimes! Cliche? What isn't? Even movies and life have those. Far from ‘cannon’? Well that's what makes it fun! And being popular isn't all there is to life. Yeah it feels nice to get recognized but i think the one who you should be popular with is yourself!” Ink gives The Creator a smile. “And if it makes you feel any better i know one person who will always have a eye socket on your AU. Me! And besides. The only way you fail is to not try at all. And i'm definitely sure that once you find an angle you enjoy that you will be able to create to your heart's content!”


End file.
